


Kix the Therapist (Doesn't really know what he's doing)

by elizabeth66



Series: Kix and Kenobi (change the world in their own little way) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Shenanigans, Basically Everyone Needs a Hug, Boil needs a hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Except krell, Gen, Kix is a Good Bro, Mental Health Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, he's never been one before, kix is a good therapist though, maybe? - Freeform, the clones didn't deserve any of this, we hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth66/pseuds/elizabeth66
Summary: Kix didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think anyone knew what to do.Krell was dead. Umbara was under Republic occupation. They were slowly, very slowly, getting shuttled onto the Negotiator, along with the 212th.He didn’t know if he’d be able to look any of them in the eye.After Umbara, Kix is forced to be both the 212th and 501st's medic (and therapist.)It's stressful, yeah. But he'd do anything for his brothers.Even at the expense at himself.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Kix and Kenobi (change the world in their own little way) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850392
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like posting things with multiple chapters until they're completely done but also I just saw the news the Justin Verlander might be out for the rest of the baseball season and needed some happiness in my life so decided to post the first chapter :)  
> As I said on my last work (wow I have lot's of wips right now) if anyone would like to discuss baseball in the comments I would love to (again, need some positivity after finding out about Verlander. there was no indication anything was wrong after his last start! I thought the story was fake at first! alas...)
> 
> Enjoy! Even though this is right after Umbara and everyone's sad sooooo  
> I really do need to write more happy stuff.
> 
> In upcoming chapters there might be a bit of a tw for mental health issues but I'll warn when those happen!

Kix didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think anyone knew what to do. 

Krell was dead. Umbara was under Republic occupation. They were slowly, very slowly, getting shuttled onto the Negotiator, along with the 212th. 

He didn’t know if he’d be able to look any of them in the eye.

He still remembered finding out that it was Waxer,  _ Waxer _ , that was in charge of the platoon Krell had turned them against. The look in Rex’s eye when Waxer shed one last tear before slipping away. He still remembered every single detail of that battle. Of all of Umbara, really, but that battle replayed itself over and over in his mind. 

He could see the same thing happening to everyone else around him, as they waited for the next LAAT/i to come down. Fives and Tup had already been taken, but Kix could see Rex still pacing around, not wanting to leave before all his troops were safely ahead of him. 

He didn’t know if Rex had taken his helmet off since everything had calmed down. Probably not, knowing the captain. 

Kix was sitting against a rogue crate when the last gunship came down. He was so tired. More tired than he’d ever been, really. But he managed to push himself up and into standing position, following Jesse onto the gunship and grabbing a handle. No one spoke as they lifted off and flew through the umbaran fog. No one  _ had _ anything to say. 

That is, until Rex cleared his throat. “General Skywalker will be joining us in a few days. He left Coruscant as soon as possible. Until then, we’ll be staying on the Negotiator with General Kenobi and the 212th. The ship will stay above Umbara until the General rendezvouses with us.”

Rex spoke with a weariness that Kix hadn’t heard in his captain in— well, ever. 

It was the same weariness Wolffe spoke with after Abergado. 

The same weariness Fives has had for a long time after the citadel. 

It was the same weariness Kix imagined the 501st, along with the 212th, would be speaking with for quite a while. 

Kriff. It would be his job, as medic, to deal with all that. To make sure everyone was… dealing. 

He wasn’t complaining, of course. It would just be tiring. He’d have to push his emotions to the back. There wasn’t time for those. His patients came before him, always.

The ship landed with a clunk and the door opened to the bright hanger of the Negotiator, more silent than Kix had ever heard it. 

No one talked, even to ask who was going to the mess and who was going back to the barracks. 

Rex headed toward the bridge, most likely to find General Kenobi and Cody. 

Kix wondered if anyone had told Boil yet. 

In his mind, he had two options. He could go to medbay, see if they needed help. Though he assumed that this late anyone still alive would either be healing or in a waiting game between life and death, and there was never a way for him to change the odds in a game like that. 

His other option was to go to the barracks and make a plan. He’d have to talk to most of the troops individually, assessing them...  


He didn't feel like making a decision right now. And so he wandered the docking bay, watching crates of supplies get stacked and gunships fixed all by people who hadn't been down there in the fog and the darkness and--

“Kix?” The comm on his wrist beeped with the message from Rex. 

“Yes sir?” He responded. 

“Could you meet us on the bridge?”

“I’ll be there right away, sir.”

Kix strode through the corridors of the Negotiator, not encountering a single soul. They were all probably in the barracks (since the negotiator was just one ship in the 212th’s fleet, there were enough empty bunks for the 501st to stay anytime.)

The bridge, much like the halls, was eerily empty. Only General Kenobi, Cody, and Rex were situated around the holotable, which showed a large view of Umbara. 

Rex had both elbows on the table and seemed to be in a position of almost-collapsing-but-this-uncomfortable-position-of-leaning-on-a-holotable-is-preventing-that. He still had his helmet on, Kix noticed. He didn’t even look up when Kix entered, though Cody smiled wanly and General Kenobi nodded at him. “Good to see you, Kix.”

“And you, General,” he replied. 

Kix made his way over and stood next to Rex, facing Kenobi and Cody, who seemed to be waiting for Rex to speak. “Rex? You called Kix here?”

“Hmm?” The captain looked up from the table. “Oh, yes. General Kenobi suggested evaluating all the men. Their mental state. I said you’d be the perfect person to do so.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing sir,” Kix replied. “I’ll get right on that tomorrow morning.”

“Great,” Rex said before turning back to the table. 

Cody raised an eyebrow at the sight of Rex and turned to Kix, who shrugged. General Kenobi smiled watching the interaction. “I hate to ask this of you, Kix,” the general said, “but do you think you could do the same for my men? We… lost our medic on Umbara.”

Cody lowered his eyes at that. 

“Of course, sir.”

“Good. Unless you have anything else to say, Rex—” Rex shook his head “—you can go, Kix. Thank you,” said Kenobi before looking at the table again. 

Kix was halfway through the entrance to the bridge when he saw Cody’s eyes on him. The commander nodded at Rex, and Kix got the message loud and clear.  _ Get Rex out of here. Get him to sleep.  _

He nodded and sidled back over to where Rex was standing. Kenobi looked up for a quick second before looking down again, leaving it to the clones to figure this out. 

“Hey, Rex, when was the last time you slept?”

Kix planned on using the ‘be nice’ card before pulling out the ‘as a medic I outrank you in these matters Rex’ card. 

The be nice card, though had no effect, as Rex simply waved on hand in Kix’s general direction. “Recently,” he said. 

“Well, come on, you’re gonna go get some right now,” Kix said as he grabbed Rex’s arm, who instantly jerked it away. “I have other things to do, Kix.”

Fine. Medic card it would be, then. 

“Sir, as your medic—”

“Kix, no—”

“Rex.” 

Kix looked pleadingly across the table. 

Kenobi sighed. “Rex, as High General of the Third Systems Army, which you  _ are _ a part of, I order you to go with Kix.”

Kix started walking out, hoping Rex would take the hint. Which he did, after receiving no backup from Cody. 

“Not gonna forget that, Kix.”

It was good to see Rex still had his sense of humor. 

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t, sir.” 


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Three, two, one, go!”
> 
> Kix, balancing on the hands of Jesse and Fives, ducked to avoid hitting the ceiling of the barracks. Jesse and Fives were standing on Kix’s top bunk, and Tup was on the floor holding the bunk steady. 
> 
> Day 1 of Kix trying to figure out what the heck a therapist does.

“Three, two, one, go!”

Kix, balancing on the hands of Jesse and Fives, ducked to avoid hitting the ceiling of the barracks. Jesse and Fives were standing on Kix’s top bunk, and Tup was on the floor holding the bunk steady. 

Since Kix was only connected to the comm frequency of the 501st, the only way to get an announcement out to both them and the 212th was to approximate when the most people would be in the barracks, then obtain the highest ground possible and shout at everyone. No one listens if you shout from the bottom bunk. 

Which is how, the next morning, Kix was involved in the balancing act with Fives, Jesse, and Tup. 

“Listen up!” Kix shouted. Half the barracks turned to look at him while the rest went about their business. “People! As your temporary/permanent medic depending on who you serve, you better pay attention.”

That got them listening. 

“Over the next few days, I’ll be meeting with each of you individually in medbay. This is a  _ mental _ checkup, so don’t tell me you’re completely healthy. I’ll post a list of times with everyone’s name in a slot after this. It won’t take long, so you better show up. If not I  _ will _ get General Kenobi and Cody to chase you down. And you’ll be on night duty for a month. And, again, you’ll deal with an angry Cody. Tell everyone who’s not here. That’s all.”

The previously silent barracks hummed to life as Fives and Jesse crouched down and let Kix step onto the top bunk. Tup let go of his support position on the floor and called up, “Pretty good, Kix!”

He chuckled as he jumped down. “Ten credits at least four 501st members don’t show up. Some of them have never faced the wrath of angry Cody and it shows.” 

Walking over to the entrance of the barracks, Kix grabbed the sheet of flimsi he had tucked under his arm and pinned it to the wall. There were lots of people to get through, though at least some of the 212th and 501st were on other ships. He could talk to them later. 

By the time Kix made it back to his bunk, there was a crowd forming around the list. 

“You got that set up all last night?” Jesse asked. “Pretty impressive.”

Kix grinned. “I’d better head to the medbay. First meeting is in… four minutes.”

“Hah! Which unlucky  _ di’kut _ is first?”

Kix started to leave before calling back to Jesse. “Check the list…  _ di’kut _ .”

“Ahh kriff. It’s me, isn’t it? It is. I fell right into that one,” Jesse said as he caught up with Kix. 

The difference between the clamor of the barracks and the silence of the halls was stark. They walked quietly until the medbay entrance slid open in front of them. Kix grabbed a sheet of flimsi from a nearby counter and scribbled out  **meetings here** before pinning it to the door of the nearest private examination room. 

“Move it, Jesse, we have a schedule to keep.”

Jesse, who’d been leaning against the entrance to the medbay, sighed and walked into the room. The rest of the medbay was relatively empty, Kix had learned that most of the critically injured had stayed behind in the Umbaran capital city. 

He had been up all night preparing. Waiting for Jesse was a chair, and waiting for Kix was the datapad that has the information about every trooper he’d talk to. He was in his medic’s uniform, not his armour, if only because it was more comfortable. 

On the counter next to him, as well, was a direct comm to Cody. No one was getting out of this without a fight. 

Kix selected the first name on the datapad: CT-5597, Jesse. Deployed under the command of Captain Rex and General Krell to reclaim Umbaran airbase. 

Kix knew the rest. 

Jesse leaned back in the chair, as relaxed as could be. “Let’s get this over with, Kix.”

“Fine. How are you doing, Jesse?”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Kix rubbed a hand on his forehead. Of all the clones, Jesse was probably the most stubborn. This would be frustrating. 

“Be honest, Jesse.”

“Look, I don’t know about the rest of y’all, but I accepted a  _ long  _ time ago that this was the price of war. That there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“So, what? You don’t feel anything about the fact that Hardcase died and he probably wouldn’t have if Krell hadn’t been a traitor? That he turned as  _ against each other _ ?” Kix blew out a breath. He wasn’t here to argue with Jesse, he was here to listen. 

Jesse leaned forward, putting his elbows on the armrests. “Nope.”

Kix marked down a box he knew he’d need to use under Jesse’s file on the datapad.  **Repressed feelings** . He knew his friend too well to think he’s telling the truth. 

“That’s all then, Jesse. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Alright,” Jesse acknowledged. 

The next few meetings went relatively smoothly. A mix of 212th and 501st filtered in, one by one, and recounted their experiences on the shadowed world. 

That is, until it reached time to talk to Boil. He was the last one before Kix had left time for a break, and the problems started right from the beginning. When, of course, Boil simply… didn’t show up. 

Kix waited a few minutes, to see if Boil was simply late, but soon enough he grabbed his comm and contacted Cody. The commander responded immediately. “Who?”

“Boil,” Kix replied.

Cody sighed. “I was afraid of this. Waxer was a big loss. I’ll be there in a second, we can go look for him.”

Three minutes later Cody showed up, his general in tow. 

“General Kenobi,” Kix nodded at him.

Kenobi put up a hand in greeting. He didn’t seem to fully comprehend why Cody had dragged him along. 

The trio set out, mapping out a route throughout The Negotiator that would lead them to the most likely hiding spots. 

“I commed Boil, but he didn’t respond,” Kix explained. “So I figured it was most likely that he was hiding.”

Cody nodded. “How’s it going so far? Troops responding well enough?”

Kix poked his head in the barracks, and, with no sight of Boil, responded. “Well enough. We’re clones. It’s about as much as we can expect.”

“Good point. Gotten to Rex yet?”

Kix glanced over at the commander. Cody’s face was stoic, but Kix could sense the undercurrent of concern. “Not yet. Maybe tomorrow. I think--”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. General Kenobi, who had been a few steps in front of the clones, stopped in front of a door.

“He’s here,” the General said confidently.

“How do you know?” Kix asked, but Cody simply leaned over and whispered, “Jedi senses.”

When the door slid open, they found an almost empty conference room. In the middle sat the large table and holoprojector, as was standard in any briefing/conference room, but in one corner sat Boil. Which was… not standard. 

Boil looked up immediately after Kenobi opened the door. He shut off his datapad and stared in surprise as his general, commander, and temporary medic entered the room. 

“What’s this about?”

Cody gestured at Kix to speak first. 

“Why don’t you have your comm, Boil?”

“I left it in the barracks.”

“Were you not there when I delivered my message?”

“I don’t believe so,” Boil said. There wasn’t a trace of a lie in his voice.

“How long have you been here?”

Boil looked down at the black screen of the datapad. “Last night.”

Kix bit his lip and glanced at Cody. It would probably be easier to talk to Boil without his CO and general in the room. He flicked his eyes to the door, and Cody got the message and turned to leave. When Kenobi made no move to follow, Cody rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him out of the room so that only Kix and Boil remained. 

Kix pulled one of the chairs from the conference table and sat to face Boil, still on the floor.

“Why?”

Boil shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“What were you doing?”

Boil shrugged again, but glanced quickly at the turned-off datapad. 

Kix didn’t want to pry, but figured he had a good guess at what was on the datapad. “Can I see?”

Boil sighed and tossed him the datapad. Once turned on, picture after picture of him and Waxer slid across the screen. There were messages, too. Handwritten ones that seemed to have been scanned. Signed “Numa”.

Kix looked for a few seconds before turning it off. He didn’t want to pry.

“Will you come to medbay, Boil?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Boil scoffed.

“Of course not. That’s what the announcement you missed was about, though. Everyone has to do a mental checkup. General’s orders.”

“And I missed mine?”

“Yep.”

Boil sighed. “Fine.”

Kix reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He gave the datapad back to Boil, but didn’t know what else to say.

There wasn’t really anything he  _ could _ say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have never been to therapy, and neither had Kix, which makes it REALLY easy to write this!  
> (though please please call me out on anything that doesn't seem right-- it just seems like since clones weren't raised in the best environment they wouldn't deal with their feelings well? (hahaha relatable) so if anything they do seems uncharacteristic of a person that's why) 
> 
> Also don't worry we're gonna get to all the angst eventually (and not just Kix, but all our favorites! Obi Wan! Rex! Anakin might even show up!!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also added this to a new series that includes To Catch a General that I was gonna just name "Kix and Kenobi" but it ended up being "Kix and Kenobi (change the world in their own little way)" because that just felt more fitting of the mood I'm in :/  
> And yes, they will interact more later on which is why I added it to that series.  
> This was fun to write and, again, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
